Susie McCallister
Susie McCallister is the head counselor and the main antagonist on Summer Camp Island. She is voiced by the show's creator, Julia Pott. Appearance Susie has a soft cream-colored coat of fur and has bushy eyebrows, with light pink hair. Like the other witch counselors, she wears a black sleeveless dress with a white puffy shirt underneath with a collar on it, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She also wears a necklace with a pink star on it and a witch hat with a teal green stripe on it. Powers and Abilities Susie is a witch and therefore can manipulate magic, either by herself or by using her wand. In the opening she is seen using Telekinesis to lift chips into her mouth, she has also been seen teleporting, elongating her body parts, reversing time, freezing things, changing the time of day, making clones, transforming into creatures, flying (through the use of a broomstick), protective bubbles and instantly changing her clothes. Personality 's cookies and milk]] In the series, Susie is shown as an arrogant, short-tempered, bossy character. Susie likes tormenting the campers in her charge, becoming upset when things don't go her way. She takes great enjoyment in taunting her campers, specifically Oscar, and, on a lesser extent, Hedgehog.(i.e.: Hedgehog Werewolf, punishing the whole camp to make Hedgehog suffer) She is shown to hate being asked personal questions where she started to yell Pepper for 20 minutes after he asked how her day was. However, she is somewhat sensitive to her friends, albeit in a somewhat cruel way. (i.e.: in Ghost the Boy, where it's implied she erased Ghost the Boy's memories to keep him and Betsy apart). Trivia * Cabin Flag: A Pink Star. * She is physically fifteen years, although in the episodes Fuzzy Pink Time Babies and Cosmic Bupkiss, a photo of her in 1892 is revealed. According to the Cartoon Network website, Susie is mentally over a thousand years old. * Her cabin is the only one that has air conditioning. * Her physical appearance (not her clothes) bears a striking resemblance to a character from the Parappa the Rapper series named Paula. * Her favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches. * She throws herself a «surprise» 15th birthday party every year. * She has a crush on the goose boy from «Gander High», a teenage drama watched by the witches. * Out of all of the witches, Susie is the meanest one and tends to gain pleasure from tormenting the campers. * She has a special ice cream in the ice cream vault called «Peppermint Occasion» which gives anyone who consumes it temporary magical powers that lasts for a day. * Susie and Hedgehog both have a love of the boy band «Boy Band». * Susie is revealed to wear contact lens in «Saxophone Come Home». * In the Pilot, Susie was a hedgehog, but in the main series she's a cat. * In Moon Problems, it is shown that she needs moonlight in order to power her spell which allows her to change her hairstyle. * One of her talents is performing a one-man play that takes up the majority of the day. * She brushes her teeth and eats breakfast at the same time in order to «save her time».It is first known in the episode Chocolate Money Badgers. * Susie has had more outfits than any other character in the show, a trait she shares with Connie from Steven Universe and Princess Bubblegum from Adventure Time. * According to the Sun, Susie's opening speech for the new campers get scarier every year. * She has a British accent, due to Julia Pott (creator of the show and voice of Susie) having the same accent. * She does all the chores on the island, according to Betsy it is because she has a reputation to up hold. * She can transform to every camper, like she transformed into Oscar in It's My Party. * She is not voiced in the short, she is just saying "bbbabbaa", or yelling. * She calls Hedgehog normally, but she calls Oscar as «just a ding-dong silly elephant boy».It is first known in the episode It's My Party. * For some unknown reason, during the episode "Sneeze Guard", the viewers thinked about Susie and Oscar relationship, that still can't be really answered. Episodes appearances Major appearances *Chocolate Money Badgers *Oscar & Hedgehog's Melody *It's My Party *Mr. Softball *Director's Cut *Sneeze Guard *Susie's Fantastical Scavenger Hunt *Mop Forever *Susie Appreciation Day Minor appearances *The First Day *Monster Babies *Saxophone Come Home *Pajama Pajimjams *Ghost the Boy *Computer Vampire *Time Traveling Quick Pants *Moon Problems *Ice Cream Headache *Pepper's Blanket Is Missing *Hedgehog Werewolf *Fuzzy Pink Time Babies *Cosmic Bupkiss *The Haunted Campfire *I Heart Heartforde *Space Invasion *Mom Soon *Pajamas Party *Puff Paint *Twelve Angry Hedgehogs *The Library Gallery Reference Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:S Category:Cats